gaiaitemfandomcom-20200215-history
Famestar Hero
}} Description The mysterious vinyl... "You have discovered in your basement a mysterious, dusty vinyl record.Unable to operate grandpa's record player properly, you play it backwards and discover a hidden message. It tells the prophecy of the "Famestar Hero," who shall speak with the voice of a million at the OmniDome, saving the world from disaster. Considering the dome did not exist when people still listened to these things, it may be right. And the fortold time is only a few weeks away! As the guardian of the prophecy, you must find the "Famestar Hero" and lead them to their destiny. Also playing the record the other way produces complete gibberish, so it turns out you did it right the first time." Push power to begin!!! Stages * Famestar Hero: Hero Selection * Famestar Hero Stage 1A: Sheryl Orange * Famestar Hero Success 1A: Sheryl Orange * Famestar Hero Stage 2A: Sheryl Orange * Famestar Hero Success 2A: Sheryl Orange * Famestar Hero Stage 3A: Sheryl Orange * Famestar Hero Success 3A: Sheryl Orange * Famestar Hero Stage 4A: Sheryl Orange * Famestar Hero Fail: Sheryl Orange * Famestar Hero Victory: Sheryl Orange * Famestar Hero Stage 1B: Nervegas Crisis * Famestar Hero Success 1A: Nervegas Crisis * Famestar Hero Stage 2B: Nervegas Crisis * Famestar Hero Success 2B: Nervegas Crisis * Famestar Hero Stage 3B: Nervegas Crisis * Famestar Hero Success 3B: Nervegas Crisis * Famestar Hero Stage 4B: Nervegas Crisis * Famestar Hero Fail: Nervegas Crisis * Famestar Hero Victory: Nervegas Crisis * Famestar Hero Stage 1C: Pascal * Famestar Hero Success 1A: Pascal * Famestar Hero Stage 2C: Pascal * Famestar Hero Success 2C: Pascal * Famestar Hero Stage 3C: Pascal * Famestar Hero Success 3C: Pascal * Famestar Hero Stage 4C: Pascal * Famestar Hero Fail: Pascal * Famestar Hero Victory: Pascal * Famestar Hero Stage 1D: East Versus West * Famestar Hero Success 1A: East Versus West * Famestar Hero Stage 2D: East Versus West * Famestar Hero Success 2D: East Versus West * Famestar Hero Stage 3D: East Versus West * Famestar Hero Success 3D: East Versus West * Famestar Hero Stage 4D: East Versus West * Famestar Hero Fail: East Versus West * Famestar Hero Victory: East Versus West * Famestar Hero Stage 1E: Megalomanic * Famestar Hero Success 1A: Megalomanic * Famestar Hero Stage 2E: Megalomanic * Famestar Hero Success 2E: Megalomanic * Famestar Hero Stage 3E: Megalomanic * Famestar Hero Success 3E: Megalomanic * Famestar Hero Stage 4E: Megalomanic * Famestar Hero Fail: Megalomanic * Famestar Hero Victory: Megalomanic * Famestar Hero Final Fail * Famestar Hero Clay Record * Famestar Hero Diamond Record * Famestar Hero Gold Record * Famestar Hero Platinum Record Contents The following items are new with the Famestar Hero. * Baby Grande * Bellissimo Pianoforte * Black Lace * Blue Rose Kimono Dress * Captain Clarino * Chemical Love * Crimson Violinist * Darkened Cello * Dead Parade * Glorious Harp * Happy Melody * In My Closet * Keiongaku Style * Little Submarine * Mabase's One Life * Metal's Last Hope * Monochrome Keido * Mr. Bad Guy * Music Notes Kimono Dress * Opera Diva * Pebbled Heart * Peisinoe's Discant * Pink Fireworks Kimono Dress * Pop Factory * Purple Butterflies Kimono Dress * RAVE * RIO Star * Rock Hero * Rose Shower * SDPlus #027 Edy * SDPlus #080 Sheryl Orange * SDPlus #081 Megalomaniac * SDPlus #082 Pascal * SDPlus #083 East vs West * SDPlus #174 Starmony * SDPlus Real S27 Mishiri * Shamisen * Sheryl Orange * Space Channel Gaia * String Ensemble * Swan Song * Symphonia * The Brass Knight * The Coyote Brothers * Toned Keido * Top Rhythms * Vinyl Collector * Vocal Headphones * White Monster * Yakisoba Dare External Links * Marketplace Listing * Announcement * Famestar Hero item list thread * Famestar Hero prize levels thread * The Master Chance Item List thread Category:Random Item Generator Category:2010 Category:Special